1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and button device, and, in particular, to an electronic apparatus and button device, which has a reflective layer and can reflect light beams from a display for illuminating the button device.
2. Related Art
Along with being in widespread use, electronic apparatuses can be applied in many situations. Among a variety of input devices of electronic apparatuses, the keyboard is the most common input device. For identifying and using buttons of the keyboard effectively in the dusky light or darkness, the prior art disclosed an illuminating keyboard.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional illuminating keyboard 1 includes a LED light source 11, a plurality of buttons 13 and a light guide plate 14. In this case, the LED light source 11 can be driven by a power wire 12. The buttons has a cover plate 131, a keycap 132 and a rubber layer 133. The light guide plate 14 guides the light emitted from the LED light source 11 and reflects it to the transparent area of the illuminating keyboard 1, which makes the illuminating keyboard illuminates uniformly.
The conventional illuminating keyboard 1 needs an extra light emitting member and its complicated circuits, as a result, the production process is more difficult, too. Besides, if the light emitting member is broken, the keyboard can't achieve the effect of illumination. Consequently, how to make an illuminating button device without an extra light emitting member and its complicated circuits and still having enough light for users to identify is an unsolved problem.
As described above, it is an important subjective to provide an electronic apparatus and button device for solving the above-mentioned problems.